


Not a Date

by Virgichuu



Category: Prince of Stride (Video Game), Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgichuu/pseuds/Virgichuu
Summary: [One-shot]"[...]Heath sighed with exasperation at his aloof best friend. It was getting on his nerves.[...] Just to tease him, Heath urged him to tell more about how his 'little date' went to which Kuga answered without a single hint of hesitation with a 'It was not a date'[...]" Nana's life turns out to be the theatre of whole comedy act.





	Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am! I finished this Prince of Stride OS half asleep with my Mother scolding me---Kuga x Nana is my otp so heeere!~ I hope you'll enjoy it! It's by far the longest thing I've ever written! I'm deeply sorry for any typos and mistakes! I was way too eager to publish it and didn't have time to revise the end hohoho! I'm also sorry if the characters are too OOC, the anime isn't much help to discern their personalities and it mainly focuses on Riku and Takeru so it's no good! I feel like the sole provider for this ship hehehe but it's fine! That's my first published work here on AO3 and hopefully, you'll like it! Forgive the awkwardness of this all considering that I wrote this three years ago I think! I'll post works which are more recent soon!
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

'It was not a date'

Heath sighed with exasperation as he was watching his aloof best friend. It was getting on his nerves. Earlier, Kyosuke Kuga came back from a "Not a date'' with Nana Sakurai, their team's manager, and precious relationer. Just to tease him, Heath urged him to tell more about how his 'little date' went to which Kuga answered without a single hint of hesitation with an 'It was not a date'.

Heath thought, 'As cool and kuudere as you are I still noticed how quickly you got attached to Sakurai', sighing again, Heath threw himself on the couch. This idiot answered to his teasing so quickly and seriously that it caught him off guard somehow. He knew that Kyosuke didn't care much about girls at all so even if it was out of gratitude for Nana, he wouldn't ask her out if he didn't at least acknowledge her as someone of the opposite sex. Heath guessed that since Kyosuke was just a big tall poker face he couldn't always pick out what he really felt.

Since Kuga came back to their team, Heath got back to hanging out at his house like he used to when they were small. The stride runner was annoyed by Kuga's fake obliviousness and denying. As his best friend, it was Heath's duty to bring him and Nana together and as much as he hated it, he had to ask his sister Diane for help.

The plan was to at least make the lone wolf Kuga accept the fact that Nana Sakurai was the girl who warmed his heart with her reassuring wind and the one who stood by his side when he needed it the most.

This cheerful lad never looked at him as if he was a scary and dangerous looking delinquent. She actually told him something quite unexpected; 'Kuga-senpai has always been my hero'. Never in his life has Kyosuke been this startled by someone else's words. Not only words though. Truth to be told, her actions did surprise him as well. Not long ago he was caught in another scandal, he, who just came back to the sport he left because of one. Kuga was caught in another scandal on a bigger scale because it involved a politician and his unfortunate reputation as a delinquent. Sadly, Nana was caught up in it and got harassed by journalists every day. Even so, the brunette stood her ground and never turned her back on Kuga, something not many people could do. Her only concern seemed to be him and his well-being. Kuga felt truly grateful and indebted toward his manager.

Heath hesitantly knocked at his sister's office. He felt like he would regret it but there was no turning back. Upon hearing 'enter' from his sister, he got into the room. As she saw her little brother, Diane let out a dramatic and over-exaggerated "Oh my!" Wavy silky hair floating down her shoulders and over her chest, elegantly dressed she watched her brother with a devilish smile as he took a seat at her desk. 'What brings you here little brother?' Ah. How Heath hated asking his older sister for a favor. He knew it would end up more like a deal than a simple request from sibling to sibling. This was ridiculous.

'I…I have a request.'

'Nice!', Diane took out a notebook entitled "Heath's requests and how can he pay back" from her purse and scribbled down the date and hour her brother muttered these words to her.

'Wait …since when do you have this thing?!' shouted Heath

'Mind your own bloody business' she shot back the devilish smile never leaving her face

Heath gulped but proceeded in asking his sister anyway.

'So…I need your help with something. You see Kyosuke?'

'Kyousuke? What's wrong with him?' asked Diane raising an eyebrow.

Heath tried his best to explain the situation to his Sister who listened to his story with the utmost attention. He knew this kind of stuff was her favorite since her library was full of romance books from Shakespeare to printed out fanfictions from the internet. Heath noticed how his request was by far the most exciting and interesting out to this day for her.

'So, to sum it up, I want Kyosuke to acknowledge the fact that he likes Sakurai.' said Heath.

Diane, who stayed surprisingly quiet through his entire story, spoke up 'Then, you need to make him jealous.'

Heath stared blankly at his sister before bursting out into laughter 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME HAHAHA AS IF IT COULD BE POSSIBLE! THAT GUY? JEALOUS?' he laughed so much his stomach hurts but stopped as soon as he felt Diane's glare piercing him. 'Who is the expert here? Me or you?' she asked with authority.

Heath gulped 'Y-you'.

Satisfied, Diane continued 'That's the best way to make him accept the fact he likes Nana-chan. I know what I'm about kid. Kuga or not.'

Getting his composure back, Heath asked his sister how she would do it. She pondered a moment before replying 'I doubt that any of your friends or their acquaintances would be good enough. I mean, Hozumi-chan is too cute, Ayumu is a nerd, Riku-kun is just plain stupid and I can't even mention that Takeru-kun. I'll probably call one of my friends. I only associate myself with handsome men after all.'

Heath smirked 'Such as your fiancé?'

Diane blushed furiously 'He may NOT be this handsome but he is really amazing so lay off'

The woman grabbed her phone, dialed a number and put the device on her ear while waiting impatiently for her friend to pick up.

'Yes?'

'Kaze! I need your help now! Come to my office this instant!' ordered Diane

'Dian- '

She hung up. Heath blinked several times at the scene. That was the shortest phone call he has ever witness.

Late afternoon, Nana was helping out at her uncle's tea house. The costumers adored her. She was very helpful out there and her uncle was happy to have her with him.

Hearing someone enter his tea house, Nana's uncle came out to greet him. Before him was a fairly tall gentleman dressed in a neat suit. The man was rather slim and looked pretty handsome with his short dark hair and bright black eyes. He didn't look like a stuck up business man and wore a gentle expression on his face. The two men exchanged a few words before the tea house owner, bowed to him and got back to the counter.

The gentleman walked up to Nana who was about to leave for the staff room.

'Excuse me. Would you happen to be Nana Sakurai-san' politely asked the man

Nana, surprised, frantically nodded to the stranger. The man introduced himself as Kaze Shiromoto, a close friend of Diane Hasekura who also worked in the fashion industry.

Kaze politely bowed to Nana and handed her his business card with both hands which she accepted. Looking at her he couldn't help but think 'Oh my God Diane what do you want me to do. This girl is like, 16. It's a freaking child.' He internally sighed 'If I get caught by the police it will be your fault' cursed Kaze.

'I need your help with something. May I call you Nana-chan?'

The relationer nodded again. Kaze instructed her to follow him to the nearby park to talk. As they walked, he finally took the time to take a better look at her. She was so short and cute. Her face could probably urge many people to just kiss it. Her eyes were what caught his attention the most. They were brightly sparkling and charming deep. 'She really has beautiful eyes' he thought.

When they arrived at the park, Kaze wanted to offer her a drink from the vending machine but she politely declined, instead, they sat on the bench and started talking. Nana listened to him carefully since she guessed that he needed her regarding a matter involving Diane.

'Basically, you are asking me to try on clothes from different shops like a test?' summed up Nana puzzled, gaze upwards, a finger tapping under her mouth in a thinking fashion

Kaze started getting anxious 'Oh my God what am I even doing'

'Yes, Indeed. Diane actually wants you to model for her with Kohinata-kun so she asked for my opinion and is awaiting my confirmation. I won't do anything without your consent of course.' added Kaze in hope of getting a little more convincing.

'With Kohinata-senpai? It would be fun! The thing is, I doubt I would be good enough, a professional model is more suited to this after all.' answered Nana.

Kaze gently smiled at her 'It won't do, we need you. Besides, the pictures would look more natural if Kohinata-kun was with someone he knew.'

Nana pondered 'Yeah, you have a point. Fine, but please, don't be too disappointed if I'm not the person you're looking for.'

'No worries. I'm glad you accepted. I suggest we start tomorrow!' said Kaze with a reassuring smile.

Meanwhile, Heath was trying his best to convince Kyosuke in leaving his house with him tomorrow morning. When Heath came back, the long-haired teen was quietly studying in his room, windows open and the sun drowning the area in its last rays of sunlight. Kyosuke's bedroom was simple and devoid of futile and superfluous decoration. The walls were painted white, white sheets neatly covering his bed which was opposing his desk. His room was nowhere near plain and boring but looked more refreshing, modern and sophisticated.

'Listen, man, you gotta take a break right? Let's go out please.' Pleaded Heath

'You sound like a desperate guy trying to ask a girl out.' joked Kyosuke without even looking up from his textbook.

'What the bloody heck?!' shrieked Heath obviously outraged and almost falling flat on his bottom upon hearing his friend's remark.

'Besides I already had a break.' curtly added Kyosuke.

'"Break" my ass' thought Heath. Kyosuke, feeling Heath's glare on him finally decided to look up from his book. His friend's stubbornness was sometimes admirable but on other occasions, it was just exhausting. 'Listen, I didn't study at all yesterday and that's why I have to catch up.' he explained. Heath, not having any of this begged him once more 'You have plenty of time to study! Plus yesterday's date-'

'Not a date' cut Kyosuke

'Not a date-' repeated Heath with an exaggerated tone '-was your idea so you must have been prepared for the consequences and wait-what the bloody hell am I even talking about? Listen here you asshole I'll come get you tomorrow morning even if it means dragging you out naked from your house around Tokyo!' and with that Heath left Kyosuke's house. The grey-eyed runner just stared at his bedroom's door for several seconds thinking 'So, that's the brother-like senpai everyone talks about?' Heath outburst was so funny it made his evening and with that, Kyosuke focused once more on his studies.

'KYOSUKE!'

The following morning, Kyosuke's peaceful breakfast was brutally interrupted by Heath storming into the kitchen absolutely not waiting for him to finish up his meal and forcefully pulling him out of the house. The only thing Heath made sure of is that his victim had shoes on which was surprising when you remember yesterday's threat. Kyosuke spoke up flatly 'Heath, I still have my chopsticks and my bowl in hand.'

The sun was shining brightly and the weather was hot, even in the morning. Dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a cute creamy white tunic freely floating around past her chest making it look like a fairy's dress; Nana followed Kaze who came to pick her up at 8. He insisted on getting her breakfast in a café but Nana gratefully refused, claiming to have woken up pretty early to eat by herself. Nana looked around; sometimes a dress would catch her attention or a cute pair of shorts but since the reason, she was going out today was about trying clothes, she knew she would have the opportunity to put them on. Finally, they entered their first shop.

Kyosuke managed to walk alongside Heath without his chopsticks and his bowl. Actually, he just followed Heath who was leading the way. Both of them stopped front of a crepe stall at the exact moment Heath's stomach started rumbling. 'You came over to my house without even eating first?' Heath ignored Kyosuke's comment and decided to get himself a nice crepe before moving on. They walked some more stopping by many shops until midday. Heath and Kyosuke both agreed on getting lunch now as they spotted a nice café on the way. Heath knew the café all too well. It was planned, maybe. Almost reaching their destination, Kyosuke and Heath noticed a familiar figure sitting with a good-looking gentleman.

'Isn't that Sakurai' said Heath trying to sound natural

'Uhum' was the white-haired runner only reply

Wishing not to interrupt the girl's date by their presence, Kyosuke turned back and started walking in the opposite direction. 'Kyosuke wait! Let's just eat here. I'm too lazy to go somewhere else.' protested Heath. Kyosuke sighed and reluctantly gave up. Letting Nana enjoy her date sounded like an excuse. Somehow, seeing his manager enjoy her time with another man the same way she did the day before yesterday with him pissed him off. The two runners ended up sitting down not so far from the couple but out of their sight. After ordering, Kyosuke said something out of the blue 'Isn't he way too old for her?' Heath was indeed very surprised by Kyosuke's sudden question but at the same time, he was trying hard not to laugh at his face. 'Is he? She can do whatever she wants anyway.' answered Heath.

'He is an adult, that's way too irresponsible of him.'

'He seems nice to me.'

'Yes. Seems.'

'You sound childish Kuga-senpai'

'I'm not childish. It's just common sense'

'What's uncommon about a girl liking someone? Plus, I heard girls this age tend to prefer older men'

'Ridiculous'

Kyosuke tried to focus on something else but his gaze would inevitably be drawn back to Nana's laughing face. What could make her laugh this much? Was that man so nice and funny to the point she could get comfortable around him? And what's with her clothes? She looked even cuter than when he picked her up the day before. And more importantly why was he so angry to see her with another guy? He never got angry and annoyed this easily before but something about this situation just turned his emotions upside down. Their dishes before them, Heath ate while enjoying seeing Kyosuke eyeing the pair cautiously. 'Jealous?' he thought. Heath felt like everything was going well and kept enjoying his lunch with a satisfied smile while Kyosuke took tiny bits of his. He looked at this man, this adult enjoying his time with a 16 years old girl who knows nothing of males.

Nana warmed up more to Kaze. He was really gentle and pretty funny. The way he would talk about his daily suffering as Diane's subordinate made Nana laugh a lot. Even though the man complained a lot about her, it's true his eyes betrayed his words, only showing the twinkle you would see in someone's gaze while they are fondly reminiscing good memories. It was pleasing to know that Diane and he were truly friends. Out of sudden, Kaze stopped his storytelling and softly chuckled. His little protégé looked like she got some of her dessert on the corner of her mouth. He slowly reached out to it so as to gently wipe it off her face. His gesture made her deadly embarrassed and her face turned to the deepest shade of red nature could allow. That was it. Kyosuke dropped his cutlery because of the lack of attention. Why would she blush because of that and why did he touch her so familiarly? Just telling the girl she had something on her face would have been enough. He absolutely hated it and couldn't bear it. It was but simple torture. Without warning, Kyosuke stood up and left the café, leaving Heath to his almost finished meal. This scene was fairly entertaining and things just got more interesting. Heath got up to pay for his and Kyosuke's meal and eagerly left to look for him. It didn't take him long to find him, the angry runner just decided to walk to the nearest park and was now sitting on a bench, a bottle of water in hand. Heath approached him 'What's wrong with you?'. Kyosuke didn't answer right away 'I don't know.'

Heath tried his best to keep his smile for himself. Sure, he was raised in the modeling world but he was no actor and this situation was just too good especially if Kyosuke was involved for once. This time, the frustrated runner found it pretty hard to stay calm like he usually did. Now, losing Nana and her date was unwished-for; they had to at least move around a little. Just as Heath was about to force Kyosuke out of the park, a cheery voice called out to them

'Hasekura-senpai! Kuga-senpai'

Both senpais directed their gaze at the person calling them. The voice belongs to no one other than an excited Riku waving at them some meters away. The energetic boy ran up to them with a big smile on his face. 'O-oi, Yagami, 'sup?' greeted Heath nervously. Heath was very fond of Riku and met in him a "failure-at-academics-comrade" but this blabbering idiot would probably crush the plan in billions of crumbles the same way his scores did every time he had an exam. He couldn't explain anything to him because the guy hardly ever shuts his trap except for the times when his self-esteem hit the bottom. There was that but Kyosuke also had a rather developed sense of hearing in addition to his good sight. Heath, too kind to shoo his junior away decided to let him stick with them and that he would calm him down if he tried anything. 'What are the two of you doing here? Enjoying your Sunday?' grinned Riku.

Heath couldn't help but grin as well 'Yeah, Enjoying'

'Following Heath' simultaneously replied Kyosuke 'We should move'

Riku jumped in place 'Don't want to sound intrusive but I have an errand so I may as well come with y'all?'

'I knew he would say that.' Thought Heath 'Why not, the more the merrier' he answered. The three of them moved on and under Heath's guidance decided to go to the mall. That was what Kaze, Diane and he agreed upon. The trio entered the shop-filled building. The place was lively and pretty busy. Families, couples, kids…it was full of people, each living their day as they wanted. A group of high school girls was excitedly chatting about some cute pastry shop, another man was stressfully looking at his watch while taking a few sips from his cup of coffee, another guy lovingly took care of a baby in his arms and a bunch of kids was all running around while their parents were gathered, chatting together. Riku, Heath, and Kyosuke ended going up looking around a sports shop after Riku told them he would have to check the supermarket later. As they entered the shop, Riku noticed his beloved childhood friend and was about to call out to her 'Oh Na-' but his voice was muffled by Heath's large hand, dragging the poor freshman as if he was kidnapping him out of sight. 'What is he doing here with her' asked Kyosuke. 'Do I look like my name is "Divination Heath-chan your everyday fortune-teller and mind-reader"?' snarled back Heath 'Ask her yourself man' he added a smirk on his face. Heath just remembered he had his hand over Riku's breathing system as the poor guy turned blue and gasped for air, digging his finger deeper into his senior's arm. Noticing his mistake, Heath apologized while Riku took deep, long-awaited breaths.

'It looks really good on you, Nana-chan!' a voice exclaimed

'Uhm I'm not sure but since you're the professional here…' answered Nana in a flustered way

Intrigued by the pair's exchange, the trio peeked out from their hideout. Their precious manager was here, dressed in a cute sports attire made up of a simple white pair of shorts way above the knees and a sober baby blue tee-shirt. The outfit was pretty simple and cool in itself, made for footing and exercising but having Nana wearing it was something else. Sportswears are made to be comfy and to allow the body to be free in its movements and thus making them sometime a little revealing. The young girl looked just way too cute to look at and Riku was about to scream it if not for Heath silencing him again. He didn't know he would blush as well upon seeing his junior dressed this way. Heath looked up to his best friend who looked even more speechless than he already was.

'Dude, you were totally staring at her tights' he teased

'What the-absolutely not.' shot back Kyosuke

'Sure you were!' laughed the brown-haired runner

Riku who understood his lesson added more quietly 'Why wouldn't he stare? I was staring.'

'Riku, shut up' said Heath

'Before I shut up, who is the guy with her? Ain't he too old?' asked Riku

'That's what I would like to know' sighed Kyosuke 'And see, I told you he was too old. Even Riku understood' he added but Heath brushed it off 'Yeah, sure, whatever'. Too focused on their own little chat, the boys didn't see Nana and Kaze had left until Heath finally pointed it out. Now, their little Sunday out between boys just officially became a spying mission to Riku's pleasure. Just as they were about to leave the shop; a ball suddenly cut through the air only to meet up with Kyosuke's reflexes, merely inches from Riku's face. Why was he always the funny target? Two boys came up running to them with worried looks on their face. One of them was a short blond with a girly face and the other was a green-haired boy with a vision accommodated with glasses. The two attackers were recognized right away by the three pseudo-FBI agents.

'Kohinata-senpai! Kadowaki-senpai! Nice to see you too…but the ball was uncalled for' joked Riku

'Hey, guys! Sorry 'bout that though' replied Hozumi sticking out his tongue

'Hello everyone' greeted Ayumu with a smile

Heath felt like they were destined to all meet at once to spy on Nana. This was getting out of hand and somehow, he knew they would surely run into Takeru at some point. Just when Heath was about to speak, Riku excitedly suggest to their two teammates to join them. 'Why not coming with us? We are actually spying on Nana-chan. Seems like she is on a date!' Hozumi lighted up at Riku's proposition 'A date? Oh boy! Ayumu and I will gladly join you!' beamed the blond runner, ignoring Ayumu's look of desperate disapproval. Soon enough, the little group resumed their spying mission.

Heath halted the boys, confused. They had to find an excuse for Kaze and Nana entered in a rather girly and cute shop. It would be suspicious for a group of grown up boys to go after them here. Moreover, Heath didn't quite trust his sister, she was the one who chose the shops and could possibly have asked the clerks for pictures. Heath's slightly frowned in thinking until an idea popped into his head. The senior slowly turned around and looked at his good friend Hozumi with terrifying eyes and an evil grin. Hozumi quickly figured out what Heath was thinking. He gulped in fear and a shiver ran down his spine while he stared back to his friend with a look of utmost horror 'No' was the only thing he managed to formulate through his cackling teeth.

Meanwhile, Kaze was beginning to fully enjoy this day out. At first, he was quite nervous because of the plan behind it and the fact he had to trick an innocent girl into, then the man became pleased by Nana's presence by his side. She was quite mature for her age in her way of thinking; she was also intelligent and had good conversation. The brunette still owned an overwhelming cute and childish side when she got excited. He noticed how her cheeks would redden up a little and lightly bounce when she laughed. Making the young girl try on many different outfits was surprisingly fun. At first, it was awkward and bizarre. Nana wasn't comfortable yet and so was he. He was the only one doing the talking, earning him some small chuckles and short, reserved sentences. Kaze guessed it must have been because they were only strangers to each other after all but gradually she eventually opened up to him. He caught that she loved simple, cute and modern clothes instead of more elaborate ones. Nana also seemed to have one big sweet tooth and he didn't fail to notice she enjoyed croissants since she stopped at a bakery to grab some. According to her, she liked everything at school and fully enjoyed her life. Kaze quickly understood that what she loved the most was the sport she grew up in. She adored the stride; she cherished her team and loved her role. This petite, delicate looking kid was incredibly passionate and honest. Somehow, Kaze couldn't help but admire her.

' OH MY God HEATH PLEASE NO' begged Hozumi in despair to Heath's unconcerned attempt at dolling him up. 'Sit still damn it!' cursed the captain. Done, Heath dragged Hozumi in with the boys following him. They entered the shop and made it look like they were looking for something when in truth they were spying on someone. The day felt incredibly long, Hozumi escaped from the shop half naked, discovered by women who noticed his trunks through his dress. The runners were right behind him, drowning in shame. Later on, Riku managed to fall down an escalator like a klutz under the facepalms of his comrades. The boys were about to be found out numerous times because of the racket and now they were sure no secret police would employ them with a lack of talents like theirs. Even Ayumu managed to knock down one or two dummies per shop. Heath also found out he was right about his sister asking for pictures from the shop clerks. The boys ran around, following the pair everywhere.

Around sunset, Kaze suggested a last round to Nana followed by a good and yummy snack afterward, to which the girl agreed to. Before they got into their next shop, spied upon by the Honan team some meters away from them, Kaze's phone rang, vibrating harassingly in his jacket's pocket. Excusing himself, he headed away from the shop's entrance and replied the call.

'Yes, something wrong?' asked the man

'OF COURSE, THERE IS' exploded a fierce voice on the other line

Kaze parted the phone from his left ear in an attempt to ease its suffering. Now, sure his hearing was secure, he put the phone back against his ear.

'This is going nowhere! You have to try to be a tiny bitty more intimate with Nana-chan!' scolded his interlocutor

'What the- Diane are you insane? I'm like 27 here! She is freaking 16! Wanna get me arrested or what?' shot back Kaze in total disbelief.

'I'm not saying you were going to take her to a hotel idiot. Just slight gestures y'know? Make liiiittle skin contact! That Ice head would surely notice!' advised Diane

Kaze rolled his eyes in exasperation and sighed. Sure, the whole thing was fun and amusing but were they even sure Kuga-kun had feelings for the cute manager or was it just a waste of time? Thinking it could have been the latter; Kaze couldn't help but look back to the shop in pity. He left Nana in the shopkeeper's care. Through this day, he came to notice the young girl's gaze was even fonder when she spoke of this great runner. It would probably break her heart and worse if she found out about this whole comedy.

'Are you sure it's a good idea, Diane? You are great at harassing people and making deals with them to your profit so you could easily get something out of Kuga-kun. Even he would give up some info, no?' suggested Kaze, sounding hesitant.

'Are you backing out boy? This thing is way too enjoyable! Heath said he wanted Kyosuke to acknowledge his own feelings but I always strike farther! Now, do as I told you! Just act around her as if she was your little sis' challenged the business woman.

'Okay…fine. You are having fun aren't you?' joked Kaze

'Goodness, nooo!' dramatically answered Diane.

Kaze could even picture the wide grin on his friend's face. The woman hung up on him and he simply put the phone back into his jacket's pocket. Now, Kaze had to find a way to look a little closer to the high school student. He made a mental list of every gesture that would make them look more intimate. Sighing, Kaze looked up and shook his head. After he cleared his mind, he headed into the shop.

Heath prayed that this time Kyosuke would crack. The white-haired teenager wasn't known for his skills in terms of expressing feelings and emotions through body language or even words. He was hard to figure out for strangers. Heath and Tomoe Yagami-Riku's older brother- were probably the only ones who could easily catch on what he was thinking or guess how he was feeling. Riku and the others tend to fall in Kuga's playful traps whenever he wants to mess with them for his own amusement thanks to the runner's serious and stoic face. Heath thought of it as Kyosuke's childish side and sometimes he would admit it was pretty funny. Today, he swore he would get his childhood friend to admit his feelings. It was actually taking effect. It may be unnoticed by the other boys or at least brushed off but Kyosuke went from passive-aggressive annoyance to irritated and even drier answers. He was as expressionless as usual but to Heath, he looked a little tenser, his eyes were narrowed and he sighed a lot. He could even shift from a caring gaze toward Nana to an exasperated one toward Kaze in a quarter of a second. Truthfully, Heath was having a hard time trying not to burst out laughing. As they were about to stand up from behind the decorative bush they were hiding behind, Ayumu felt something massaging his leg and he was positively sure it was voluntary. The poor boy jumped out from the bush in fright only to find Takeru uncaringly napped on the ground as if the whole scene was absolutely normal and common.

'You should train a bit more Kadowaki-senpai' pointed out Takeru.

'Could you PLEASE stop doing this?' shrugged the older boy.

'Aah. About time' thought Heath. He knew they would run into him. Not that it was a good thing. If there was someone even more oblivious than Riku it was Takeru. The boy wasn't what you'd call mindful and discreet. He had to make sure to be extra-cautious. Heath felt like he just accepted a difficult toddler in his class.

'Nana-chan's on a date' grinned Riku

'Sakurai is still too young for that' answered the stoic boy to which Hozumi laughed.

'Actually, she is at the right age to do so grandpa Takeru' teased Hozumi

The boys kept on bickering even managing to drag Heath into their playful argument under Kuga's aloof gaze. They almost didn't realize that Nana and Kaze were already done with the shop and headed toward a street filled with cafés and restaurants. The runners quickly pulled themselves together and followed them, Takeru on their tracks nevertheless. When they arrived, the pair was already settled down outside a coffee shop, prepared to enjoy what they ordered. To not get any more suspicious, the boys chose to sit at a café near the couple that could allow them to spy on them comfortably. From their seats, they could hear Nana's heartfelt giggles and Kaze's more reserved laughs. To Heath's surprise, Kyosuke ordered the blackest and bitterest coffee on the menu. Usually, his friend would do that whenever he was truly angry. The British boy thought it was going well.

Some minutes later, the stride team totally forgot about their original purpose for being here and actually enjoyed their time like in those buddy bonding evenings minus the beer. Except for Kuga. The white-haired teenager had already gulped his coffee in one shot. He was hearing half of the boys' conversation, focusing instead on the pair they hunted down all day long. The team was fully absorbed in the subject of Takeru's Batman printed pajamas (thanks to Hozumi's investigations on everyone's embarrassing secrets). However, they got startled out of their guts when Kyosuke suddenly got up. Heath didn't quite understand what was happening. He directed his gaze toward Nana's and Kaze's table hoping to find a reason to Kyosuke's sudden change in attitude.

Nana was really enjoying herself. This day out was actually what she needed. When the manager caught that her senior only took her out that day to thank her and that it was-in no way- a date, she felt a huge wave of disappointment and sadness. She knew that her senpai would probably never harbor such feelings toward her but Nana wasn't the type of person who would give up so easily when she didn't try anything yet and when she knew that if there was hope, she would be willing to believe in it. Actually, Kuga's thank you gift was more like a rejection, even though he never knew about her growing feelings toward him. Thanks to Kaze and indirectly to Hasekura-senpai's older sister, Diane, she felt in good spirit again. Kaze turned out to be even easier to talk to and kinder than he already looked like. He was also quick to drop the formal act in favor of a brotherly-like behavior. Nana was an only child, she always had wished for a sibling and today she experienced what it was like to have an older brother. Hasekura-senpai was like one as well, to be honest, but he was everyone's older brother already. Today, she had her own for the day. Soon, she managed to talk about everything with this older man. She even admitted her crush on Kuga to which Kaze kindly replied by supporting her. Although hesitant at first, she loved playing the model in all these different shops, try on various kinds of outfits and clothes under Kaze's guidance. To repay him, she promised she would cook him something both he and Diane could enjoy.

The two of them both ordered sweet pastries and refreshing chocolate milkshakes. Nana enjoyed her drink quite obviously, not giving a care about her milk mustache taking form above her rosy lips. Fortunately, Kaze noticed, it was an opportunity. He did something like this earlier this day but this time he will try to be a little more obvious but not too much. The man gently reached to Nana's lips with his left thumb and softly brushed off the remaining of the milk mustache with delicacy. Kaze's gesture made Nana slightly flinch and tightly close her eyes as her face formed a cute pout to the man's sudden closeness. Suddenly, Kaze felt his hand violently pulled away from the young girl's face. He looked up and recognized Kuga-kun. 'I guess it was a success' thought the man. Kuga's hand tightly gripped Kaze's wrist almost cutting down all sanguine circulation.

'A grown man such as you should probably keep his hands away from a high school girl's face, wouldn't you agree.' Warned Kuga in a low and deep voice.

Heath thought he should probably just enjoy the show as much as everyone else in the whole freaking area and thus laid back on his chair and amusingly sipped his peach-aromatized ice tea. Kyosuke would never engage himself into beating up people ever and that's the reason why he didn't feel worried at all about the whole situation. It was even funnier since Nana was absolutely clueless about was happening.

'Shouldn't we…stop him' muttered Ayumu concerned

Riku nodded and gestured to Takeru to accompany him only to be stopped by Hozumi.

'No need to, it's even quite amusing, to be honest, just watch and enjoy' he told them

The two boys looked at each other and eventually decided to remain in their seat. Heath felt like Hozumi actually figured out the whole thing. He was super bright when it came to those things.

Kaze unconsciously shuddered under Kuga's cold stare-which became more and more like a glare-

''I think you are in no place to speak boy. Coming out of nowhere to startle someone by threatening them is kind of rude, wouldn't you agree.'' Defiantly replied Kaze

Kuga's glare only grew colder as he slowly said ''Hands. Off.''

Kaze, satisfied and thinking it was good enough decided to back out. Sensing so, Kuga relaxed his grip and finally let go. Instead, the runner turned his focus on Nana who was left speechless by the whole scene. She did imagine many scenarios for this day but Kuga showing up was absolutely not among them. Then, she felt herself gently but firmly pulled up from her seat and lead out of the café, not even having a chance to look back. If Nana did, she would have seen her escort high fiving her captain in success.

Occasionally, Kuga didn't manage to control his emotions. Usually, he let his feelings freely flow out by running. However today, he felt like a woman on her period. He actually had an idea because of his mother who became almost lunatic and bipolar every time she had them. He felt so many emotions swirling inside him that he didn't even know how to classify them, sometimes even wondering if they were really his own or simply an illusionary, unconscious catharsis. Now here he was, perplexed, holding Sakurai's hand in his own and leading her far away from that café not giving a single care about people's stare. Finally, he reached the plaza. A calm fountain in its center, space strictly reserved to pedestrians. The place wasn't as full as the main streets, which made it less noisy. No crowds, a simple, cool, refreshing breeze, and the buildings' lights shining brightly were illuminating the whole area. Kuga slowed down he reached the plaza and realized that Nana could have been exhausted. Worried, he faced the young girl. What could he even say after kidnapping her from her date? Now he felt guilty, anxious and nervousness.

''I'm sorry. I should have walked a little slower.''

Nana shook her head as a no ''Oh, don't worry. I'm quite alright…however, are you well?'' She insisted

Kuga sighed and sat down on the marble-made border of the fountain. ''Yes, I am. I suppose.''

''Uhm…''

Now, things were awkward. Nana was starting to fidget a little as Kuga was trying to calm himself and rationalize the situation. She finally decided to join him and sat down well, gaze facing downwards and balancing her legs in an innocent fashion. Kuga was merely trying to pull himself together and process today's event. The girl beside him patiently waited for him to speak up as the previously awkward atmosphere slowly morphed into a more supportable one.

''Uhm…'' started Nana ''Why did you drag me out of the café?''

'Drag' she said. It sounded just too…harsh to Kuga's ears

''I'm actually trying to understand it myself.'' He replied

''Then…what were you doing here?'' she asked instead

''Out with Heath. We met the others later on'' he explained

Nana was surprised ''The five of you were here? You could just have joined us!'' innocently pondered the relationer

It was Kyosuke's turn to be startled ''You wanted us to interrupt your date?''

''Yeah it's no-WAIT WHAT DATE?'' jumped out the young girl

Kyosuke's surprise melted into confusion ''You mean…it was not a date?''

''Of course it wasn't!'' babbled out Nana ''He is waaaay too old for me.''

''I thought so'' nodded Kyosuke, a small smile finally playing on his face

''It was not a date. I was just helping out Hasekura-san and Shiromoto-san in a way.'' Explained Nana

A short light silence followed Nana's words only to be shattered by Kuga's silent laugh. He couldn't believe it. He was either getting stupid and thoughtless or this whole day was just a big fat masquerade.

''You seemed to enjoy yourself with him though'' finally said the runner

''Well, yes I did! It was very fun and Shiromoto-san is really funny and gentle!''

Yes, that's it. Now he finally understood.

Kyosuke lifted his head a moment ''I was jealous'' he whispered

''Hum?'' muffled Nana, quite puzzled, as she didn't quite hear what he said

When he dropped his gaze down, his expression became serious again. Had he been lying to himself all this time? He thought he did but ignored it. He chose to ignore his heart which always murmuring the truth. It was something he decided for himself but what was he so afraid of? He lost way too much time and he was sure he wouldn't wait for another opportunity to be stolen by Shiromoto's presence.

This time, he said his previous sentence loud enough for her to properly hear it ''I was jealous of Shiromoto-san. That's the reason why I took you out of there.''

Nana felt her suddenly burning crimson as she tried to process every word he said. Why would he feel jealous? Then again…her senior thought she was on a date. He couldn't mean that either, right? Seeking answers, she gathered the little of what was left of her courage to ask him.

''U-u-uhm…b-but why would you be jealous? You…I mean…''

''I was dying of jealousy to be honest. The way you laughed and smiled at him, it was quite infuriating if I do say so myself.''

''A-ah…''

Then, Kuga's left hand slowly found its way to Nana's right cheek, caressing it gently. Softly, he pulled her face toward his own.

''Why was I jealous indeed…''

Their faces merely inches apart from each other, their lips lightly brushing against one another as he spoke again, barely whispering but it was enough for Nana to hear

''It seems it's because I've fallen in love with you.'' He finished

Then, he closed the gap between the two of them with a gentle and sweet kiss. It was not peck but it wasn't deep either. It was a kiss of sweetness, relief, and happiness. A kiss of reassurance. He lovingly massaged her lips with his own, taking on the taste of the chocolate milkshake she had earlier and the scent of sakura emanating from her. It was a slow, long kiss. As Nana kissed back and closed her eyes, Kuga opened his eyes to gaze at her tenderly.

Eventually, they parted, the older runner, still softly caressing his manager's cheeks looked at her face tainted with red, forbidding her from hiding her embarrassment. They stayed silent for a while before Nana gathered up her courage and finally answered his confession.

''I've fallen in love with you as well.'' She said, her cheeks burning bright red and her eyes staring right into Kuga's own with an infallible sincerity.

Kyosuke only pulled her face toward his own again, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead instead. He was content and relieved that this time; he made sure no one would steal Nana away from him. She was his and he was hers as well. It surely was not a date but simply the day he confessed to the girl he fell in love with.

'HAHAHAHA WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT' roared Diane

The next day, despite the fact that the whole thing just being a comedy act; Diane requested that Nana modeled for her. Kaze and she were pretty proud of themselves. They killed two birds with one stone. Or maybe three. Diane's photo book was about to burst.

While the photograph was doing his job with Nana and Hozumi, Diane looked through the photos she obtained while showing them to the stride runners, commenting on each one of them. Sighing, Heath tried to focus on something else than his sister's restless banter in favor of teasing his childhood friend.

''Nana-chan's cute in that kimono, isn't she?''

''She is. But I would prefer for you to find yourself a girlfriend instead of focusing on mine''

''Woah, I was totally not excepting that. Does it mean you've also got a date with her?''

''Yes, a date.'' He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Done! Hope you liked it! Please, tell me what you thought of it! <3


End file.
